1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heating pads and more particularly pertains to a new therapeutic heat application device for applying heat to various areas of a person's body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heating pads is known in the prior art. More specifically, heating pads heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art heating pads include U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,944 to McSymytz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,105 to Owens; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,205 to Canavan; U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,212 to Samuels; U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,818 to Costanzo; Patent No. WO 92/19201 to Peters; and Patent No. EP 0 435 463 Al to McKenzie et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new therapeutic heat application device. The inventive device includes a pad portion having a wide central portion and a pair of opposed tapered side portions. The pad portion has a shape resembling a pair of lips. The wide central portion is divided into a plurality of narrow sections by vertically extending seams. Each of the tapered side portions is divided into two sections by a horizontally extending seam. The sections of the wide central portion and the tapered side portions are filled with cracked corn. A pair of straps extend outwardly from the tapered side portions of the pad portion. Each of the straps have hook and loop fasteners disposed thereon for engaging each other when the straps wrap the pad portion around a body of a wearer.
In these respects, the therapeutic heat application device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of applying heat to various areas of a person's body.